


Gathering Chains

by phoenixjustice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime before Battle City.</p><p>He would do whatever it took to keep the darkness at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Chains

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles to different music.

: :: :

**Egypt (the chains are on) - Rishid, Rishid/Malik (Rishid is Odion in the English dub of yugioh)**

He would gather him close, tellijng him tales of his ancestors, filling his voice with love to keep the darkness at bay.

**Runaway - Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura/Yami**

He cursed the former Pharoah; angry at him for making him feel those feelings, angry at himself for being unable to stop.

 


End file.
